Assassin Chronicles: The Shrouded Legend
by Richard A. Brown
Summary: A crossover of the Legend of Zelda and Assassin's Creed. An assassin named Trevor assumes the role of hero and liberates the land from Gannondorf. It will have a lot of lore as well as references from both franchises. The style will be as though someone is in an animus but will not feature parts where the character leaves the animus. Spoilers: Trevor is Link
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

**Preparing Story Synchronizing….**

Legends tell of a kingdom, a kingdom that was liberated from a corrupt tyrant's rule. Neither a form of uprising or an invasion from a neighboring country made this possible. It was possible because of one man. One man who came alone and single handling defeated the king. Before anyone could know who this one man was, he disappeared into the shrouds of time and hid from history itself. The newly founded royal family called this man, the Hero of Time. But such a tale could not prove that this one man used any form of time manipulation. But alas… Nothing is true everything is permitted.

**Synchronization Commencing**

The tale begins with a small horse drawn wagon crossing a heavily guarded border into a kingdom. Within this carriage are a handful of chained civilians from various classes with sacks covering their faces. A spear guard covered in armor and armed with a spear stops the wagon and confronts the coachman driving the horses.

"This the new lot?" the guard asks the coachman.

"Aye… They'll fetch for a good bit of rupees." The coachman replies with a smirking grin.

"Oh Din…This is Hyrule… which means we'll be sold as slaves." One of the sacked civilians says in horror causing the other civilians to panic.

"Shut your traps!" the coachman said in a disgruntled voice.

As the scared civilians silenced, the guard notices that one of the chained civilians that stood out from the rest. "Why is that man the only one without a sack over his head?" The guard asks the coachman. The coachman looks behind his shoulder to see a man in his mid twenties with dark blond hair wearing nothing but ragged clothes staring off into the distance with his chained hands resting under his chin. "Oh him… he was a last minute catch and I ran out of sacks. Hasn't said a damn word, and a man who doesn't talk back is great for work." The coachman replies. The guard nods his head in agreement and gives the order for the carriage to go through.

The carriage continues it's way through the kingdom crossing several fields and bridges until finally they reach a slave outpost. The coachman gets off the coach and goes for his whip. With a crack of his whip, the civilians begin to get off the carriage and line up one by one. The coachman's crew begins to go through and sorting the civilians out into gender, age, and how they were built.

"You can't do this to me." A chained nobleman says then shoves the guard to one side and makes a break for it. But just as he is about to reach the gate an arrow strikes him in the back and the nobleman lands face down on the ground motionless. The coachman chuckles deeply at the failed attempt. "Anyone else fell like running off?" the coachman asks. No one responds and the coachman chuckles. "Good… you learn fast." He says then continues to examine each of the civilians.

After a harsh and cruel day of inspection and preparation, night falls onto the outpost and the civilians are chained into a set of cages with the coachman's guards patrolling the area. "This is it…we'll spend the rest of our days as slaves." One of the civilians says. "Goddess please hear our prayers and save us." Another civilian says as they are down on their knees. "Hey shut up in there!" One of the guards says as he passes by.

As the guard continues to make his pass, something catches the guard's attention off the corner of his eye. He turns in the direction he sees this anomaly only to be tackled into the cage's wall and struck unconscious by an unseen force. A second guard hears the disorder from around the corner and goes to investigate. But just as he makes the corner, the figure that tackled the first guard takes the guard's knife and slings it into the second guard's throat. The second guard collapses to the ground alerting none of the other guards.

The figure makes his way to the cage's door with one of the civilians standing by it. "It's you…" The civilian mumbles as the figure is revealed to be the blond man who did not have a sack on his head. "But how did you get out?" The civilian asks the blond man. "I pick pocketed one of the guards for the keys." The blond man replies, breaking his silence. He unlocks the cage door with it's key and gives the civilian the gesture to be quiet. "Tell the others to wait for the explosion, then run for the gate." The blond man says as he slips into the shadows before the civilian's eyes.

The civilian didn't know what the blond man meant by explosion but informs the others of what he was told. After several minutes, the civilians begin to see the silhouettes of the guards being taken out one by one until finally it was silent. Then a sudden explosion goes off near where the gate would be causing several other explosions to go off as well. This gave the civilians the signal to break out of the cages and run for the gate.

But as they reach the gate, the coachman stands before them with his whip in one hand and a sword in another. "I don't know how you got out nor do I care! Now get back into your cages before I—" before the coachman could finish his sentence, a chain whips out from the shadows latches onto his ankle and causes him to collapse to the ground. Just as the coachman is about to get up, he sees a silhouette of the blond man in the air come down onto him. The blond man uses the force of from his leap to shatter the coachman's neck on contact. With the coachman no more, the blond man stands up and begins leading the civilians out of the slave outpost as it began to burn to the ground.

Dawn arrives and the civilians manage to salvage a carriage from what was left of the slave outpost. "What if the guards at the border recognizes us?" one of the civilians asks as they begin to get onto the carriage. "Your faces were covered when you came in, they will not be able to recognize you." The blond man replies as he latches the horse onto the carriage. "Yeah but they'll recognize you." One of the civilians points out. But the blond man chuckles at the thought. "Whoever said I was going with you?" he responds. The civilians are shocked to hear that he was not coming with them. "Besides I have personal matters to attend to here." The Blond man says with a smile.

Before the group parted ways with the blond man, a small boy comes out to the side and stands before the blond man. "Can we at least know your name mister?" the boy asks. The blond man smiles as he picks up the boy and places him on the carriage. "I go by the name Trevor." He says as the gives the civilian the signal to go. The civilians leave Trevor behind as he begins to make his way towards a city that is off on the distance.

**Synchronization Complete**


	2. Sequence 1

Sequence 1

"Gearing up"

**Preparing Story Synchronizing….**

Trevor reaches the city to find a massive iron gate closed before him with a sign that bears in bold lettering "City Gates Closed Until Morning" Trevor looks to his shadow and sighs to see that it is technically not morning yet. "I hate waiting… and I hate to work without the proper attire." Trevor mumbles then takes one step back as though preparing to charge at the gate. Then without hesitation, Trevor makes a dash towards the gate as though he was going to smite it open. But instead of smiting the gate, he finds his footing on the gate's surface and begins to scale the gate. After several seconds, Trevor reaches the top of the gate without any hassle. Then Trevor flips himself around and descends down the other side of the gate before anyone could find out that he has entered the city. As soon as Trevor reaches the ground he pulls out a slip of paper that had an address on it and proceeds to locate this address.

**Synchronization Commencing**

After walking through the vast empty streets of the city, Trevor eventually comes across an inn that matches the address on the slip of paper. With the address found, Trevor walks into the inn to find it filled worn furniture and lit candle everywhere. As the door closes behind him, Trevor takes a seat by a table and studies the area around him to pass the time.

After a minute or so has passed, an elderly innkeeper with one of his arms missing comes out to find Trevor sitting down. "Excuse me sir," the innkeeper says to get Trevor's attention. "This might be an inn but I cannot be of service to you until the rooster crows like the rest of the shops." The innkeeper finishes as he starts to place mugs out on one of the tables. Trevor chuckles slightly at the statement. "Then I guess I'll go poach and egg while a rooster lays atop it." Trevor replies. The innkeeper stops setting up mugs as soon as he hears Trevor's response and looks at him.

There was a moment of silence as the innkeeper approaches Trevor and sits down across from him. The innkeeper looks to Trevor's left ring finger and sees a small symbol in somewhat of the shape of an "A" branded onto his finger. "It's been too long since I have heard that passphrase." The innkeeper says breaking the silence as he reveals a pendant with the same symbol that was on Trevor's finger. "Longer since someone has bared our order's symbol in the form of apparel." Trevor replies with a smile of respect. "Conroy of Termina, Mentor of the Hyrule Assassins" the innkeeper introduces himself as he puts out his hand to shake. "Trevor of Masyaf, Master Assassin." Trevor introduces as the two shake each other's hands.

After a moment of introductions, Conroy looks past Trevor and sees the door. "I almost did not recognize you as an assassin. But where are the rest of you?" Conroy asks. Trevor sighs at the question as it brings up the reason as to why he is here to begin with. "The order received your message for a dozen skilled assassins. But due to harsh times, they could only send one assassin. So instead of sending a dozen skilled assassins, they sent one assassin with the skills of a dozen." Trevor replies with slight regret in his voice. Conroy sits silence and processes the information he has received. "Since we are talking about the order, where are your other assassins holding up?" Trevor asks.

Before Conroy could say anything, the crowing of a rooster is heard throughout the city signaling the opening of business. "Its best we talk somewhere more quiet. This inn gets packed pretty quick." Conroy says as he gets up and heads for the back with Trevor following close behind. Conroy looks to his two assistants "I'm leaving the inn in your hands until I get back." Conroy orders and the two in keepers respond positively and go out to the main room. With the two assistants out of the room Conroy pulls on a torch to reveal a stairway down to a secret lower floor. Conroy gestures Trevor to come as he advances down the stairs. "May I ask where is your gear and attire?" Conroy asks Trevor as they begin to descend don the stairs. "I couldn't take them across the border as it would attract too much attention as well as compromise the brotherhood. So I purposely got myself captured by a slave trader to get into Hyrule much easier. Which is why I am dress in ragged clothes." Trevor replies. As Trevor follows down the stairs, he hears the commotion of people storming into the inn. "You weren't kidding when you said that the inn gets packed." Trevor says as they reach the secret room.

The secret room is revealed to be an old Assassin's den where assassins can receive their weapons, train, or learn the basics of the creed or even hide out until they are incognito. But to what Trevor finds is disappointment. He notices that there is no one else here, just a fully tailored assassin coat with a blue and white theme in the color and a standard assassin weapon set on the table. "Is this your coat?" Trevor asks Conroy as he feels the fine material. But Conroy shook his head with a slight grief coming from within. "No… It was my son's…or it would have been." Conroy replies. Trevor instantly backs away from the coat hearing what Conroy has said. "I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Before Trevor could finish Conroy places his hand on Trevor's shoulder and looks to him with a smile. "It's alright. Besides the coat is too small on me and being that well made it should not go to waste." Conroy replies as he gives Trevor his blessing to wear the coat. Trevor gives Conroy a smile and proceeds to put on the assassin attire.

After several minutes, Trevor goes from wearing ragged clothes to a black button shirt with leather pants and boots along before putting on the assassin coat. As soon as he tosses on the coat, Trevor goes over to the table and begins to arm himself with what little weapons there were. While arming himself with throwing knives and a worn sword, he notices a shrine with vast number of names of fallen assassins and makes him wonder where are the rest of the assassins.

"You didn't answer my question from before…where are the other assassins? I thought there would be more…." Trevor asks hesitantly. "Maybe two months ago there might have been more. But alas, I am the only member left, and I cannot take up any assignments." Conroy replies with a grunt like tone in his voice. "What about the two upstairs?" Trevor asks. "The two upstairs are not assassins, they are only people I employ to run the inn. *Sigh* I don't know how to says this…but to put it bluntly, you are the only active Assassin in all of Hyrule." Conroy finishes as he sits in a chair.

Trevor could not bare the news that he has been told. He has read about how assassins from before his have left certain countries due to no longer being required or overpowering forces of an army, but the thought of an entire order being wiped out would have never crossed his mind. "What has happened to cause such a travesty?" Trevor asks, as he puts on a pair of bracers, being the last things on the table.

"I was beginning to think you were never going to ask. But I think it is time you learn. Take a seat for this is going to be a long story." Conroy says as he offers Trevor a seat and begins to tell the tale.

"It all happened seven years ago when a tall man hailing from the west came to Hyrule Castle. Of course we were there to eavesdrop on what this man was doing in the castle. The man declared himself Gannondorf, King of Gerudos. Had we known what his intentions were at the time we would have stopped him. He mislead the previous king into thinking he wanted to declare peace with the Gerudo, where his real goal was to conquer Hyrule. And within a few days…he succeeded and became the new King of Hyrule."

"But why didn't we stop him after he had succeed?" Trevor asks knowing that the assassins would have gotten involved by now. Conroy stops for a moment to gather his thoughts for a second then proceeds. "We tried to stop him, but somehow, he had managed to find our Assassin hideout and nearly wipe us all out before we could do a thing. The few of us that got away stayed separate for several years as Gannon reign with an iron fist sparing no one from his wrath. It wasn't until my son managed to regroup the last of the assassins and plan an assassination on Gannondorf himself. But a traitor told the guards and they had executed them all on sight. The day I watched my only son die before me was the day that I could no longer be an assassin. So I had a coded message made out to Masyaf to send a dozen skilled Assassins here to hopefully bring order to this chaotic kingdom." Conroy finishes with tears in his eyes.

Trevor has thought about what Conroy has told him and sees that this task was way over his head. He will not only be restoring the Order of the Hyrule Assassins, but also bring peace to the land of Hyrule once again. But Trevor did not come all this way only to leave the Hyrule to its own demise

"For the Order and for Hyrule, I will accept this task." Trevor says with much valiance in hi voice. Conroy smiles seeing Trevor's courage and gives Trevor a nod in agreement. "If we're going to restore the order, the first thing we need to do is take out the traitor that has brought upon this downfall and I know where to find him." Conroy says as he stands up with a fire in his soul. "Then what are we waiting for?" Trevor asks then stands up and puts up his hood. "Lets get that son of a bitch." Trevor Finishes

**Synchronization Complete**


	3. Sequence 2

Sequence 2

"A Blade in the Crowd"

**Preparing Story Synchronizing….**

Now That Trevor is in the proper attire and is informed as to why he was sent, he will now begin the harsh journey to restore Hyrule and the Order of Assassins starting with punishing the traitor that has brought the demise of the order to begin with. And the penalty for compromising the Order is death.

**Synchronization Commencing**

Trevor and Conroy emerge from a hidden passageway and find themselves in the city's Market Square. Though it has only been an hour since the rooster had crowed, the market square was already packed with people to the bristle wanting buy merchandise that is priced beyond what they are suppose to be.

Trevor blinks his eyes once and goes into his sixth sense. "Your eyes…" Conroy says in amazement when he notices Trevor's irises expanding and retracting as Trevor scans the crowd. "I've only seen that in one other assassin… Which means that you have the sixth sense." "Where I'm from, it's called the Eagle Sense... *Sigh* I don't see the target." Trevor says as he blinks out of his Eagle Sense. "He'll come. He always picks up an expensive brand of wine at a specific time. We have time." Conroy says as he finds a bench to sit down on. "While we wait we should discuss how exactly I intend to liberate Hyrule and restore the Order." Trevor says as he sits down beside Conroy. "*Chuckle* Always to the point. It's like I'm talking to my son all over again. Anyway, if you want to end it quickly, assassinate the king." Conroy says. "No, that would lead to an all out war. I came here to liberate the kingdom not destroy it. The best way to that is to cripple it." Trevor says as watches everyone continue to purchase expensive merchandise. Conroy thinks about what Trevor has said and realizes it's logical. "Hmm. Few fatalities, few witnesses and get to the king as well. Of course… weaken the government to the point where someone else can take over without any trouble. *Chuckle* Well if we're going in that direction, we should start with the economy." Conroy says while scanning the crowd for the traitor.

"While we're on the topic of money, what's the value of gold around here?" Trevor asks. "Nothing…Hyrule is oblivious to the idea that gold is worth something. The currency here consists of a system of jewels called rupees." Conroy says then pulls out a various small jewels of different colors and shows them to Trevor. "Green ones are worth one. Blue ones are worth five. Yellow ones are ten. Red…twenty. Purple…fifty." Conroy explains as he hands Trevor his bag of rupees. "There are others. If you find a rupee of a different color, bring it to me and I'll appraise it for you." Conroy finishes explaining. "Thank you… Hopefully I won't need to use any." Trevor says as he puts the bag of rupees away.

Conroy looks out and then nudges his head at Trevor. "There he is. Right over there." Conroy says as he nudges his head in the direction of the traitor. Trevor blinks and uses his Eagle Sense to see the former assassin dressed in a nobleman's attire a few hundred feet away from him. "I see him." Trevor says as he watches him walk about like an aristocrat. "*Grunt* he makes me sick." Trevor mumbles. "Indeed…so how will you take him down?" Conroy asks.

Trevor surveys the area for layout of his assassination. He takes into account the guards patrolling the area, the movement of the crowd and the layout of Market Square." My best bet is to get on top of the roof of the Bizarre and wait for the moment the guards are all facing away. As soon as he's clear, I'll throw a knife right at his throat." Trevor says as he draws out a throwing knife from and fiddles it in his hand. Conroy thinks about Trevor's plan and nods his head in agreement. "Well thought out. Quick, clean and no witnesses. But due to the fact that this is a traitor of the Order, I think you would rather get up close and personal with this one." Conroy says as he slips on a small contraption onto Trevor's right bracer, freaking him out in the process.

Trevor examines the contraption and recognizes it as the Order's primary and signature weapon of choice for assassination, the Hidden Blade. Trevor flicks his wrist to see the blade shoot out smoothly without jamming. "Hmm…large…bulky…not designed for combat…or for left hands." Trevor says as he sees Conroy's absent limb. "Are you go into a lecture about why I can't do it or are you goanna to get up and go do it?" Conroy asks Trevor. Trevor smiles at the jest and gives Conroy a tap on the shoulder. "I'll meet you back at the inn." Trevor says then gets up and begins to pursue his target.  
As the traitor made his way through the crowds, Trevor follows behind using his Eagle Senses to track his movement. Every step that the traitor took, Trevor made two more steps to get him slowly closer and closer without the target noticing. Trevor is only inches away from the traitor and prepares the Hidden Blade to kill him.

Just as he is about to strike, Trevor hears a high pitch sound, which causes him to stop instantaneously. His vision begins blur in and out uncontrollably. While the traitor got to his destination, Trevor starts to lose control of his senses. This has never happened to him before making him unsure as to what is causing it. But within seconds, Trevor blinks out of his Eagle Sense and returns to his normal senses. The high pitch sound is silenced and he gains control of his senses once more.

After regaining control, Trevor relocates the traitor and sees that he is about to purchase the wine. He notices a bench and quickly comes up with a new plan. With only a moment to act, Trevor quickly makes his way pass the traitor and positions himself across from the bench and waits without alerting the traitor. As the traitor finishes making his purchase he proceeds down the path to where Trevor was positioned.

With the traitor almost inches from the bench, Trevor makes takes two steps forward and is right next to him. The traitor turns and sees Trevor. He recognizes the coat and is about to call for the guard. But before the traitor could say a word, Trevor impales the Hidden Blade into the target's chest. Using the momentum from the attack, Trevor forces the traitor into a sitting position on the bench warning no one of what has happened.

Trevor removes the Hidden Blade from the traitor's chest sits face to face with the man who destroyed the Hyrule Assassin Order. "*Grunt* you bear the clothes of a fallen assassin, but yet I do not recognize your face." The traitor says in pain. "It's because I am an assassin from Masyaf." Trevor replies to the traitor's comment. The traitor chuckles at Trevor's response as he gasps for air. "So…the old man's message got through after all. A pity you didn't get here when that foolish son of his tried to assassinate the King." He says with a smile. Trevor grabs the traitor by the throat and forces him back. "You have betrayed our Order, traded honor for riches, and instead of using your wealth to aid these people, you choose to turn a blind eye and let them suffer." Trevor says in an intimidating voice. "The guards will come after you once they find out about my death. What do you say to that?" The traitor asks with a smile. "If the guards really did care about you, then they would have came to your aid by now and you would still be alive." Trevor says leaving the traitor in shock and horror realizing that he'll die a nameless aristocrat. The traitor lowers his head and remains motionless.

With Trevor's final remarks, he takes the wine from the traitor's hand and snatches the traitor's Rupee Wallet from his belt. As Trevor walks away from the corpse, he sees a family of paupers and tosses the wallet to them. The family tries to thank Trevor, but Trevor has disappeared into the crowd.

With the traitor no more, Trevor makes his way back to the inn to meet up with Conroy. While walking Trevor goes into his Eagle Sense to see what that odd sound was. As he went into Eagle Sense he does not hear the high pitch sound and feels completely normal. He assumes that it was a mere fluke and continues his way back to the inn.

**Synchronization Complete**


	4. Sub-Sequence 1

**Sub-Synchronization Intercepted…**

The Light Temple

**Sub-Synchronization Commencing**

Before Trevor changed back to his normal senses, he sees something off the corner of his eye. When he turns in the direction he saw it, he sees a ghostly figure of what appears to be an assassin walking into a cathedral. Seeing that the figure was some form of an assassin, Trevor follows the ghostly assassin into the cathedral.

Trevor enters the cathedral to find it completely empty with an alter and an engraved wall across from a long hall. He sees the ghostly figure at the altar and approaches the altar. As soon as he reaches the altar, he begins to read the scripture that was on the altar. Although Trevor does not know the main language that is inscribed into the altar, he notices that there is a second message within the main language that can only be seen in Eagle Sense.

"That altar's inscriptions are of dead language." An elderly voice says from behind. Trevor turns around and stands face to face with an elderly sage. "I am Rauru the sage." The sage calls himself. Trevor does not see him as a threat and looks back to the altar. "I'm surprised no one comes here for words of wisdom." Trevor says as he continues to read the altar. "People stopped coming here after Gannondorf became king. I simply keep watch of the place." The sage replies as he approaches the altar and stands by Trevor's side.

"Do you know anything about this alter Rauru?" Trevor asks him. "Other then it's impossible to decipher, no unfortunately." Rauru says with a slight cough in his throat. "Well from what I'm reading, it's says that that wall is not a wall at all. It's a door of some kind and it requires six keys to open it." Trevor says as he points to the wall leaving Rauru shocked in amazement. "You bare the sense… making you the chosen one." Rauru replies as he rushes to his quarters and comes back out with a scroll and a golden medallion. "Another came and read the altar with the sense just like you just did. That person went out and located where the other keys maybe found and marked them on this here map." Rauru continues as he rolls out the map with five marked locations on it. "These are where they can be found. The reason why they did not go after the keys themself is because they had personal matters to attend to. But they left this for anyone who bared the sense to find the keys. This is what they basically look like. You'll have to find the others." Rauru then hands Trevor the medallion and the map.

"Must be really important whatever is behind that door if someone took the time to find and mark the locations of the keys." Trevor says as he puts the key and the map away. "Remember when you find the keys bring them here." Rauru says to remind Trevor. "I'll find them when I can. Well... It's been nice meeting you." Trevor says then departs from the cathedral. As Trevor left the cathedral Rauru looks to the door. "Good luck…Trevor…" he says with a smile.

**Sub-Synchronization Complete**


	5. Sequence 3

Sequence 3

"The Beginning of a Liberation"

**Preparing Story Synchronizing….**

After being briefly sidetracked, Trevor manages to return to the inn and finds Conroy waiting for him in the back. The traitor's death would lead the liberation of Hyrule from Gannondorf. Starting with crippling the economy.

**Synchronization Commencing**

As Trevor made his way through the crowded inn, he hands off the expensive wine he took from the traitor to the assistants and the assistants begin to pass out drinks at a high price. After several seconds of navigating through the crowd, he manages to reach the back and enters the back room. "I presume the traitor has been dealt with?" Conroy asks as Trevor closes the door behind him. "Justice has been served…none have seen what I've done and I remained anonymous." Trevor replies as he stands before Conroy. "Good…now we can proceed with identifying your targets." Conroy says as he opens the secret passage and the two walk down to the assassin den.

"While you were off on your assassination, I managed to gather information of all the people you will need to eliminate in order to enough damage to destroy Gannondorf's grip over Hyrule." Conroy says while walking down to the den. "That makes my life a whole lot easier." Trevor says as the two reach the den.

While in the den, Trevor hears the chatters of people demanding more of the expensive wine. "What do people do around here to have that much rupees for spending?" Trevor asks. "Nothing… the people who live inside the Castle City's walls receive their payments just for being faithful subjects." Conroy replies as he walks over to a table with papers on it. Trevor could not believe what he was hearing, People being paid by the government just for being loyal. It made him wonder where the government gets the funding to maintain the government. "If not taxing the people, then where does the kingdom receive its funds?" Trevor asks with such confusion. Conroy sighs at the question as he picks up three sheets of paper. "There maybe no tax here within Castle City, but anyone who lives beyond these walls are forced to pay taxes just be allowed to walk outside." Conroy finishes as he hands Trevor a paper.

The paper is a form that shows the current taxes that are in effect in Hyrule. After reading for several seconds, Trevor looks to Conroy in shock and confusion thinking he was jesting. But alas, he was not. "These taxes are unreasonable. How has this kingdom not gone to war?" Trevor asks Conroy as he hands the paper back to him. "Believe me when I say this, when you come face to face with one of Gannon's Moblins, you will understand." Conroy replies as he puts the paper to one side and hands Trevor a list with names on them. Trevor stands quietly for a few seconds to wonder what a Moblin is and how it could prevent an uprising. He decides that he would look into what a Moblin is for another day and focus on the assignment at hand. "Moblins or not, I think it's best these taxes be dealt with. After all, my first target is the one who collects and creates the taxes." Trevor says as he breaks his silence then folds up the list and puts it into his jacket. Conroy chuckles at Trevor's valor and determination to restore order and gives him a tap on the shoulder. "Good to hear…get some rest for now… your next assignment will be at night." Conroy says as he proceeds to go back up to attend his inn. "Can I at least get something to eat? I haven't had anything since I let that slave trader bastard catch me in the last four days." Trevor asks just before Conroy disappears up the stairs. "Very well, head to the market, the food there is at least edible. But return before the shops close. The guards get irrational after the shops close." Conroy replies after he tosses a bag of rupees at Trevor.

Trevor leaves through the hidden passageway to reach the market square. From there, he purchases various cooked meats, bread and stews and proceeds to eat until he had become satisfied. An hour later, Trevor finishes the last of his stew and proceeds to head back to the inn. Just before he leaves the market, he stops and what he makes out to be sees a young girl about the same age as him with long fiery red hair wearing a whit blouse and a long purple skirt standing by a stand trying to sell milk. Trevor looks into his rupee bag to see he has six purple rupees left. "Well I am a bit thirsty…" Trevor mumbles and approaches the ranch girl.

As soon as Trevor reaches the milk stand, he pulls out a purple rupee and places it on the counter. The Ranch girl notices Trevor's presence and goes to assist him. "Hello sir, are you here to buy some milk?" she asks in a most kind joyous voice. "Yeah I'll take full bottle. You can keep the change." Trevor replies as he exchanges his rupee for a bottle of the Ranch girl's milk. "Thank you sir." The ranch girl says with a nervous smile. Without hesitation he opens the bottle and starts to drink from it.

But after nearly a few seconds, Trevor immediately spits up the milk and has a disgust look on his face. Instead of tasting fresh cold tasteful milk, he instead tastes warm watered down spoiled milk. He looks to the ranch girl demanding an explanation. "What the hell? Is this some form of jest?" Trevor asks in a hateful tone. "I-I-I'm sorry, I'll refund double of what you paid." The ranch Girl says nervously as she backs away from the stand rushes for her rupee bag. Trevor soon notices that the sweet charming girl has become a timid frightful girl. Taking pity on her he relinquishes his anger and stops her from trying to reach for her rupee bag. "*Sigh* Forget it. But can you at least tell me why you are selling spoiled milk?" Trevor asks in a more sensible tone.

The ranch girl sees that Trevor is much different from the people of castle city and decides to trust him enough to explain why the milk is spoiled. "If you must know, Lon Lon Ranch's owner, Ingo, has brought the ranch into severe debt. Due to the debt, the ranch does not have money to sustain or produce fresh milk. I've tried to talk to him about, but he won't listen to reason. So I've been forced to try to sell what I have been given." The ranch girl says with much unhappiness.

Trevor takes sympathy on the ranch girl knowing full well that it has to be the taxes that has brought the ranch into debt. He takes his bag of rupees and gives it to the ranch girl. "It may not help get the ranch out of debt, but it should pay for the means to produce fresh milk." Trevor says as the ranch girl takes the rupees. The ranch girl was wordless to see Trevor's kindness to aid her in restoring the ranch. "I-I-I don't know what to say…" the ranch girl says. Trevor stops her and simply gives a small smile. "A simple thank you will suffice. I have to go… safety and peace to you." Trevor says then begins to head back to the inn.

"Wait…" the ranch girl calls out as she vaults over her stand and tugs on Trevor's arm just as he was disappearing into the crowd. Trevor is dumbfounded to see someone managing to find and pull him out of a crowd so quickly. Before he could ask how she did that, the ranch girl speaks first. "Could I at least know your name? I would never ask that to anyone who lived in Castle City, but I can tell you are not even from Hyrule. So can I know your name?" The ranch girl asks with much buoyancy. Trevor didn't what to say as he was still stunned by the fact that she actually was able to catch him off guard. Eventually Trevor decides to answer her question. "I am Trevor…Trevor of—" "The Shops will begin closing." A guard calls out before Trevor could finish his reply. Trevor had to get going before the shops closed. "I got to get the my inn and you probably have to too." The ranch girl says and goes back to her stand to close up. "Will I see you again?" she asks Trevor. "If fate allows it." Trevor replies then departs into the crowds and heads back to the inn.

Night falls onto the city and the crowded city becomes dead silent with only lanterns lighting the streets for the guards patrolling them. Citizens are not allowed to be on the streets at night and are confined to stay indoors until morning. Any citizen caught outside will be arrested and prosecuted.

With the streets off limits, Trevor and Conroy go onto the roof of the inn to begin the next assignment. With the roofs close enough to leap across, Trevor could free run through the city without alerting the guards. "So what's my next assignment?" Trevor asks Conroy as he observes the city through his eagle sense. Conroy chuckles and points his finger to a building with a light glaring from one of the windows. "The light emanating from that building is where the tax documents are formed. Acquire one of these documents and form a new set of taxes. Once you have done so, wait by the clock tower. At midnight the man who delivers the forms for the new taxes will pass through. Make the switch before he makes the drop. After the drop has been made, pursue him and find out where the tax collector will be tomorrow." Conroy tells Trevor as Trevor puts up his hood.

"So basically, get to the building, forge a new tax sheet, find the messenger, pull a switcher and find out where I need to be to strike the tax collector while staying out of sight." Trevor says. Conroy nods his head with a smile, which makes Trevor smile as well. "Consider it done." Trevor says then begins to head out.

**Synchronization Complete**


End file.
